


What Do You Want

by Serenity1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Riding, kingsman the secret service reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally tells his lovers what he wants to do on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!
> 
> A very special birthday to Sherlock Holmes! I wanted to get this up before the end of the day, so enjoy the story!

"This is wasting our time," Sherlock said with a huffed.

"Now Sherlock…"

"Oh come of it, Sherlock. Don't you find Colin Firth remotely hot?" John Watson asked as he, Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting on the couch and watching: Kingsman The Secret Service.

"There is no such organization in real life," Sherlock said thoughtfully as Mycroft made a sound. His eyes wondered over to his brother, "Is there?"

"How should I know, brother dear?" Mycroft asks innocently as he smirks.

"Yes, well…"

John sighs, "It's your birthday, Sherlock. You should choose what to do besides solve crimes or being a fucking idiot and staying at home, bored. Mycroft and I are both your lovers, what do you want?" He asked.

"Go to a gay bar," Sherlock said without hesitation.

"Oh hell…"

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, you wanted to know what I wanted to do for my birthday and I wanted that," Sherlock said as he eyed his brother, smirking.

"His lying, John. Sherlock knows that I hate going to such things," Mycroft said.

"Sherlock…"

"Argh, fine. The two of you, come with me to my bedroom. I want to be stuffed on both ends," Sherlock said standing up.

"That's more like it, love," Mycroft said licking his lips.

"Oh hell, it was getting into the good part," John said as the scene of the movie was Eggsy, Roxy and Charlie were tied up on the train tracks, separately.

\-------

Sherlock moans as he felt John's cock entering in his ass as he sucks Mycroft's cock in his mouth. John slowly began to thrust as Sherlock deep throated even more farther down the cock.

Mycroft groan at the contact as he felt Sherlock's throat against his cock. His pants was down along with his underwear as the rest of his clothes were still on him. Sherlock like it that way, especially if he and John were both naked. Felt kinky.

John began to pound into him as Sherlock let go off Mycroft's cock from his mouth making Mycroft whimper at the loss. "Yes John, fuck me, oh fuck me hard!" Sherlock cries as John started slapping Sherlock's buttocks during his thrusts.

The sound echoes through the room as Sherlock groans as he had his head thrown back in pleasure. He felt a light slap on his cheek as Sherlock looks at his brother who was waiting impatiently. Sherlock licks his lips before mouthing his brother's cock into his mouth again.

It went on a few minutes like that until he felt that he was going to cum. To Sherlock and John's surprise, Mycroft had cum first inside Sherlock's mouth. He gently pulls out before he slumps down on the bed, tiredly as he watches Sherlock and John.

Sherlock eyed his brother worriedly but his eyes returned to pleasure as he yells out John's name. He had just cum when John had touched his cock and barely stroked it twice. With a small grunt, John came inside Sherlock. 

He gently pulls out as he and Sherlock share a kiss right afterwards. John moans as he could taste the cum of Mycroft's that Sherlock had swallowed.

When the two pulled away, Sherlock turns to look at Mycroft whom had taken off his clothing. "My?" He asks softly and worriedly.

Mycroft gave him a small grin as he lays on his back on the bed. "It is your birthday afterall, Sherlock. Why not climb onto daddy's cock?" He asked with a purr.

Sherlock whimpers at the dirty words as he looks back at John. He smiles, "Go on, love. I'll be here watching you and daddy," he said. 

Sherlock nodded as he and John kissed. John gave Sherlock's cock a small squeeze before stopping the kiss and letting go off his cock. 

Sherlock licked his lips, "I want you rimming after I'm done with daddy," he said.

"Sherlock…" John groans as Sherlock smirks and John watches Sherlock climb onto Mycroft's cock.

\-------

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asked later on when all three were laying on the bed, tiredly, after a night of passionate sex.

"Hmm?"

"Is something bothering you? It seemed that your heart was not into it tonight," Sherlock said.

"It's nothing, love. Just a lot of stress back at work," Mycroft replies.

"Mycroft, you will tell us if something is bothering you, right?" John asks.

Mycroft nodded, "Tomorrow will finish watching the rest of the movie, John," he said.

"What?" Sherlock yelps looking at his brother.

Mycroft glares, "You did ruined his movie watching, Sherlock," he said.

"It's quite obvious who will become the new Lancelot," Sherlock said with a snort.

"Sherlock!"

"What? It's true."

"Nevertheless, we are doing this for John, love. We did asked you what you wanted to do for your birthday earlier," Mycroft said.

Sherlock humphed, "We always have sex," he pointed out.

"Sherlock, just sleep. By the way, you still haven't answered my question about Colin Firth," John said.

"…."

"Sherlock? Mycroft?" 

"…"

John sighs as he went to sleep as well but not before saying softly: "Happy birthday, Sherlock."

"Thank you, John."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I wrote this story within the day so it was sort of fast writing for me. Hopefully that wasn't a problem.


End file.
